


Take my mind and take my pain like an empty bottle takes the rain (and heal, heal, heal)

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha un potere che tenta in ogni modo di nascondere a Sherlock e al resto del mondo - ma soprattutto a Sherlock. Ma il destino lo porta a scoprirsi e fare una promessa che non potrà mantenere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my mind and take my pain like an empty bottle takes the rain (and heal, heal, heal)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, sono Nari e questo è il mio BigBang di quest'anno, BigBang che come al solito ho amato all'inizio e odiato alla fine. Non ci posso far nulla, è tradizione, non c'è speranza né per me né per voi.  
> Non so come definire questa cosa. È rimasta chiusa in una cartella chiamata 'possibili big bang' per almeno due anni, e quando è stata pescata per essere la prescelta pensavo davvero che finalmente sarebbe venuta fuori una cosa carina.  
> Spero lo sia.  
> Ringrazio il supporto di chiunque abbia fatto il tifo per me, di chi l'ha letta, di chi ne ha sorbito il plottaggio, di chi s'è disperato con me per far sì che John diventi un santo, una volta morto.  
> E soprattutto, grazie alla AlbionCheshire, che è la mia gifter e mi ha donato [questa meraviglia](http://i.imgur.com/1JdvqMX.jpg) e io non avrei mai potuto essere più felice.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Spero vi piaccia più di quanto sia piaciuta a me. <3
> 
> (... e non odiatemi.)

C’è un silenzio improvviso che avvolge John, il buio afgano che lo abbraccia come se la notte stessa volesse portargli conforto.  
Peccato che non gli sia granché d’aiuto.  
Guarda le sue mani sporche di sangue mentre le sue ginocchia affondano nella sabbia, e si chiede cosa sia successo, perché ciò che ha registrato il suo cervello non corrisponde alla realtà. Le orecchie cominciano a fischiare, un sibilo che si fa via via più forte, insopportabile, mentre le sue braccia tremano e i suoi occhi cominciano a porre un filtro sfocato alla realtà.  
“Che sta succedendo?”  
C’è qualcuno che lo chiama, non sa bene chi. Forse Murray, Burton, Armstrong. Sente il suo nome arrivare vago alle orecchie, come se quel suono fosse lontano chilometri e chilometri di distanza dalla sua posizione. Sente diverse mani premergli contro la spalla, un dolore lancinante che comincia a scuoterlo con una forza inaspettata. L’udito torna a funzionare di botto, per pochi istanti, il tempo di sentire qualcuno chiamarlo ancora, di sentire altre voci che non riesce a riconoscere e che invocano l’aiuto di un medico perché qualcuno è stato sparato.  
È lui il medico, lì attorno, perché chiamarne un altro?  
È faticoso, ma lentamente comincia a ricordare. Nella sua mente aleggia un compagno di cui non ricorda il nome, una pallottola che trapassa la sua spalla da parte a parte lasciando un buco che lo obbligherà a tornare a casa, lui e i suoi nervi distrutti e il braccio che probabilmente non potrà più tenere in mano una pistola senza tremare. È lì davanti a lui, quel ragazzo dal viso ancora troppo pulito, sporco di sangue all’altezza della spalla destra, con le mani protese verso le sue spalle e un’espressione terrorizzata sul volto.  
Perché lo scuote? Perché preme con insistenza contro la sua spalla? Fa male. Dovrebbe smettere. Fa male.  
“Che cos’è successo?”  
“Non lo so! Non lo so, io- oddio chiamate qualcuno!”  
John si guarda attorno senza capire, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa senza successo. Subito lascia scivolare lo sguardo sulla mano del ragazzo, sul sangue che sgorga tra le dita pallide e sporche di sabbia che premono contro la sua spalla.  
La testa gira.  
John ha le mani sporche di sangue, e non sa più a chi appartenga. Quel ragazzo non ha nessuna ferita alla spalla, eppure era lì, un attimo fa, la ricorda più che bene. Vede bianco, e mentre le voci attorno a lui aumentano di colpo decide che è troppo stanco per capire, e si lascia andare al tepore della notte afgana.

**Take my mind and take my pain like an empty bottle takes the rain (and heal, heal, heal)**

“John, stai bene?”  
John, dall’altra parte della porta, non riesce a rispondere che con un grugnito, le mani strette attorno alla pancia e la schiena flessa in avanti nel tentativo di trovare una posizione che gli dia un minimo di sollievo. Sembra comunque essere una missione persa in partenza: boccheggia un paio di volte prima di riuscire a emettere un suono vagamente simile a un _no_. Non sentire Sherlock dall’altra parte della porta gli fa chiedere se non si sia arreso al fatto che non possa far niente per lui o stia pensando a cos’abbia, e quindi a un’eventuale cura da somministrargli nell’immediato – possibilmente non robe in fase di sperimentazione, non ci tiene proprio a peggiorare il suo stato, grazie tante.  
Non che abbia bisogno delle sue deduzioni, in ogni caso; sa benissimo cos’ha.  
“Virus intestinale?” La voce di Sherlock arriva ovattata e John annuisce, come se poi potesse vederlo attraverso il legno. Geme frustrato e spera che tanto basti al coinquilino per capire che quella è una conferma della sua supposizione. “Paracetamolo. Acqua.” lo sente dire, prima di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi dal bagno.  
John sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso e sentendo il sudore bagnargli le dita. Forse è solo lo sforzo, ma è più probabile che gli stia salendo la febbre. Quando sente che il suo corpo ha deciso di dargli una tregua si dà una pulita e cerca di sollevarsi dal gabinetto senza cadere in avanti, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole adesso è un bel frontale con il lavandino. Tira lo sciacquone e con l’altra mano apre la piccola finestra, prima di uscire a passo incerto dal bagno e vedere Sherlock venirgli incontro con un bicchiere d’acqua e una pastiglia.  
“Hai avuto pazienti infetti?”  
John annuisce piano, prima di poggiare la pastiglia sulla lingua e mandarla giù con due sorsi d’acqua – sente già la nausea montargli al di sotto della bocca dello stomaco, spera solo che sia una sensazione momentanea. “Una bambina, aveva la febbre alta, ho dovuto farlo.” Mastica l’aria assieme alle ultime parole, e Sherlock piega la testa di lato.  
“Hai dovuto fare cosa?”  
“Ho dovuto curarla.” risponde secco, ignorando la sua espressione e appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla per darsi una spinta e avanzare fino al divano. “Termometro, per favore. Non mi sento affatto bene.”  
“Non hai un bel colore, in effetti. Forse sarebbe meglio andassi in camera, piuttosto che stare qui.”  
“Ho bisogno del bagno.” Ha un tono di voce terribilmente basso mentre si stende, e ha paura che se parla ancora molto dovrà correre a rimettere quel poco che ha nello stomaco, assieme alla pastiglia. Si porta un braccio alla fronte e sospira, allungando la mano libera verso Sherlock per prendere il termometro. Mentre attende l’esito si sforza di mantenere sotto controllo la nausea, perché il suo stomaco nel frattempo ha ricominciato a gorgogliare in modo sospetto e non ha voglia né di alzarsi dal divano, né di sembrare una sottospecie di discarica umana.  
In ogni caso sa che non può lamentarsi.  
Il bip allarmato del termometro non fa presagire nulla di buono. Lo sfila da sotto l’ascella, allungandolo a Sherlock perché lui non ha alcuna intenzione di aprire gli occhi finché la testa non avrà smesso di girare. L’uomo emette un suono che John non riesce a definire, ma che comprende nel momento in cui recita il risultato del controllo.  
“Trentotto e due.”  
“Meraviglioso. Puoi…?” agita la mano verso le tende, facendo cenno di chiuderle.  
“Mal di testa?”  
“Mal di-“ John respira profondamente, lasciando scivolare la mano sulla bocca e tenendola premuta per qualche secondo. “Mal di tutto.”  
Sherlock annuisce, prima di esaudire la sua richiesta e far calare un po’ d’ombra nella stanza. “Ti porto una bacinella, in caso avessi bisogno di rimettere.”  
John annuisce, bisbiglia un grazie senza voce.  
Per fortuna è certo che Sherlock gli abbia letto le labbra.

John ha bisogno di tre giorni, prima che il suo corpo cominci a dare segni di miglioramento. Ciò che più gli pesa è la debolezza che in poche ore si è impossessata di ogni suo muscolo, costringendolo a vegetare tra il divano e il letto – disordinato, impregnato di sudore, ormai maleodorante. Sente il bisogno di una doccia ma non ha alcuna intenzione di alzarsi, né tantomeno di chiedere aiuto a Sherlock che, nel frattempo, si è tenuto a debita distanza per quasi tutto il tempo, assolutamente intenzionato a non condividere il suo stesso destino.  
Non può certo dargli torto.  
È un sollievo non dover più correre al bagno, comunque. A dargli noia adesso è soltanto la stanchezza che sembra esserglisi incollata addosso – poco importa se dorme o non si affatica a stare dietro i disastri del suo coinquilino: muovere pochi passi dalla cucina al bagno o alla camera da letto è ancora un’impresa che non riesce ad affrontare. In ogni caso, Sherlock è collaborativo, se così può definirsi il fatto che non abbia distrutto nulla con uno dei suoi esperimenti. Di questo gli è decisamente grato.  
Comunque non può riesce più a sopportare di restare chiuso in casa a guardare il soffitto, per cui andrà giù di integratori e acqua, e domani tornerà a lavoro, che i suoi colleghi lo vogliano o meno: ormai non è più un pericolo per nessuno. Alza le mani, fissandone i palmi. Si chiede perché quello che fa non possa essere usato su di lui.  
Di certo è una maledizione.  
Si mette su un fianco, sbuffando alla televisione che manda solo programmi noiosi. Allunga il braccio sul tavolino per prendere il telecomando, cambiando canale senza davvero guardare cosa passa sullo schermo. Affrontare una malattia è sempre stato qualcosa di poco gradevole, e adesso che la casa è vuota gli sembra insopportabile. Prima spera che Sherlock torni presto e faccia un po’ di casino, e poi si ritrova ad esser sorpreso dei suoi stessi pensieri.  
In fondo è abituato a seguirlo, non a restare ad aspettarlo.  
Guardare la televisione è qualcosa che non riesce a fare, al momento, per cui si rimette sulla schiena, premendo con forza i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi e respirando profondamente, restando in quella posizione per qualche istante.  
Il buio è una panacea.  
Quando allontana le mani dagli occhi, Sherlock è lì, davanti a lui, con una tazza di tè fumante tra le mani.  
“… quando sei tornato?”  
“Un’ora fa. Dormivi.”  
John alza un sopracciglio, indeciso se essere più sorpreso del fatto che Sherlock gli abbia preparato il tè o che abbia dormito così a lungo senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
“Mi hai fatto il tè.” esclama alla fine, dando adito alla cosa più strana che sia mai successa in quasi due anni di convivenza – escludendo le teste nel frigorifero, ovviamente.  
“Mi è venuta voglia, e tu sicuramente non me l’avresti fatto, per cui…”  
Sherlock alza un angolo della bocca, sorridendogli in quel suo modo così caratteristico. John scuote la testa e si sfrega gli occhi, ancora intorpidito dal sonno, prima di puntellare i gomiti contro il divano e mettersi a sedere. Prende la tazza, respira il buon odore dell’Earl Grey che gli solletica le narici e comincia a berlo mentre Sherlock si allontana, sparendo dentro la cucina. Il sollievo che gli dà il tè è miracoloso: sente lo stomaco caldo, e quel calore spandersi per tutto il suo corpo. Se potesse, berrebbe solo tè fino a sentirsi di nuovo in forma – il suo corpo lo tradirà, prima o poi, ne è certo.  
Dalla cucina esce un filo di fumo violaceo, ma non ha voglia di controllare che succeda. Sta bene così, grazie. 

C’è un via vai di persone con i più diversi acciacchi, anziani col mal di schiena, bambini col naso così pieno di muco che non riescono a respirare. John se ne tiene a debita distanza – si premura di usare i guanti giusto quando deve avere necessariamente un contatto, perché in fondo non è un santo, e non può sopportare il male di tutti.  
È una cosa strana, quella che gli succede quando tocca qualcuno. Col tempo ha imparato a controllare le sue facoltà – ha dovuto farlo, o avrebbe rischiato di morire molto, molto prima che il suo tempo si esaurisse – eppure ancora non capisce perché sia capace di fare una cosa simile. Insomma, non è cosa da tutti toccare la gente e assorbirne la sofferenza fisica, e sinceramente non è convinto di volere questo potere, ammesso che possa definirlo così, ovviamente.  
È stato l’Afghanistan a fargli dono di un qualcosa che lui non desiderava. Un miracolo o una maledizione, non ha ancora capito di cosa si tratti, ma è capitato a lui, e non sembra comunque che possa farci qualcosa – non saprebbe proprio da che parte cominciare, in ogni caso. Di parlarne con Sherlock non se ne parla, non capirebbe. L’ultima volta che lo ha visto davanti a qualcosa di irrazionale sembrava sull’orlo della follia, concepire l’idea che il suo amico possa essere capace di cose che vanno oltre la normale comprensione gli farebbe solo guadagnare uno sguardo perplesso, e nulla di più. In ogni caso, ha imparato a conviverci.  
L’unica cosa che non ha ancora imparato è a non farsi impietosire dagli occhi umidi dei bambini ammalati, ma in fondo ci sta lavorando. Immagina sia questione di tempo. Può sopportare gli acciacchi che gli vengono inflitti dalle visite dei pazienti più anziani: una carezza sulla spalla porta loro il sorriso, e in fondo la sua schiena non è mai stata granché a posto, da quando è tornato dalla guerra. Un po’ di paracetamolo e via, sperando di non ritrovarsi presto con lo stomaco bucato per il suo buonismo troppo avventato.  
La sua testa pulsa, e non sa se sia per colpa di un tocco di troppo o perché la giornata è stata oggettivamente sfiancante. In ogni caso sono le sei e un quarto di un venerdì di novembre, per cui, con buona pace della povera gente, tornerà a casa per godersi la fine della giornata davanti alla televisione con una bella confezione di ramen caldo tra le mani.  
Ammesso che questi piani siano condivisi dal suo coinquilino.  
Londra è piena di voci che rimbalzano nella sua testa come una pallina da pingpong. Sospirando, John infila una mano in tasca e recupera un blister di pastiglie, mandandone giù una senza acqua, poi accelera il passo: vuole solo imbucarsi nella metropolitana e arrivare a casa il prima possibile. C’è la coda ai tornelli: qualcuno ha ben pensato di fare il furbo e non timbrare all’ingresso in metropolitana, e ora non ha un penny per uscire fuori da quella gabbia di matti; in più ci si mette un problema alle macchine che sta rallentando terribilmente la fila. Quando finalmente arriva davanti al binario sono già passati quindici minuti. Sale sul vagone e si lascia schiacciare dalla gente che come lui torna a casa da lavoro, concentrandosi sulla voce elettronica che annuncia le fermate piuttosto che lasciarsi travolgere da appuntamenti per passare la serata, donne alterate, uomini che pianificano appuntamenti adulteri.  
Westminster. Green Park. Bond Street. Baker Street. Quando i suoi piedi poggiano sulla terraferma gli sembra di essere entrato in una cella frigorifera. Mentre la gente gli scivola attorno, si stringe la sciarpa attorno al collo, salendo gli scalini e immergendosi nuovamente nella fiumana di gente che ritorna a casa da lavoro. Infila una mano nella tasca del giubbotto quando davanti a lui appare la tenda rossa del negozio di Mrs. Hudson, i suoi occhi che si sollevano alle finestre di casa. Riesce a vedere Sherlock davanti alla finestra, la sua sagoma alta e snella in controluce che ciondola lenta, seguendo il ritmo di qualcosa che sta suonando e che John non vede l’ora di sentire. Chiave nella serratura, la fa scattare finché la porta non si apre, e il suono dolce del violino di Sherlock invade le sue orecchie.  
Sicuramente meglio dell’ibuprofene.  
John sale piano le scale, ben intenzionato a non disturbarlo. Potesse, lo obbligherebbe a suonare per lui per ore – è quasi certo che Sherlock acconsentirebbe, e non è nemmeno sicuro del perché: forse è colpa del fatto che sembri scegliere di suonare il violino nei momenti più opportuni, quando la stanchezza gli intirizzisce i muscoli e gli mangia le ossa. La porta cigola, ma Sherlock non interrompe la sua esibizione, né si volta a guardarlo. Continua a ondeggiare come mosso dalle onde, invitandolo a fare lo stesso – e John lo segue, almeno per un istante, nel breve tragitto dall’ingresso alla sua poltrona. Si lascia andare a un sospiro profondo, prima di riempire i polmoni di musica e aria di casa. Potrebbe addormentarsi in quel momento, se solo Sherlock continuasse a suonare per lui.  
Non è destinata a durare, comunque. La melodia sfuma in qualche nota lenta e bassa, prima di dissolversi nell’aria. John si rende conto di aver chiuso gli occhi solo quando la musica scema; quando li riapre, Sherlock è ancora davanti alla finestra ma lo sta guardando, adesso, le mani stese lungo i fianchi che reggono gli ingredienti della sua panacea.  
“Non ti ho sentito entrare.”  
Mente, il suo sorriso sbilenco ne è una prova lampante. “Meglio così,” risponde, mentre il suo corpo sprofonda ancor di più nella poltrona. “Non avrei tollerato un’interruzione.”  
John ricambia il sorriso e Sherlock annuisce, battendo l’archetto sulla sua spalla per due volte, prima di riporre lo strumento nella sua custodia. “Mal di testa, John?”  
Annuisce appena con la testa. “Sta passando, ho preso qualcosa mentre ero per strada.”  
“Perfetto. Avevi programmi per la serata?”  
“Oh sì. Guardare X-factor in compagnia di una porzione di ramen, perché?”  
“Oh, per favore. Ho bisogno di parlare con Angelo. La televisione ce l’ha anche lui, non perderai mezza nota – sempre che quella possa essere definita musica.”  
“Quanto sei crudele verso le nuove generazioni.”  
“Nuove, vecchie, non fa differenza. Non sarà certo una signora sovrappeso o cinque adolescenti troppo entusiasti a farmi cambiare idea.” E con una pacca sulla spalla Sherlock sparisce dietro la porta del bagno, lasciandolo solo con un leggero formicolio al petto che spera non sia nulla di male.  
Il mal di testa, intanto, è completamente passato.

Gli piace vedere l’espressione di Sherlock cambiare quando i suoi fastidi spariscono in un alito di vento. Si chiede se capisca cosa succeda, cosa provi mentre lui gli sfiora una spalla e risucchia ogni stilla di male nel suo corpo – è davvero una fortuna che abbia smesso di assumere sostanze stupefacenti, o a quest’ora John non sarebbe che un ammasso di ossa dentro una cassa da morto. Si chiede se Sherlock sia già riuscito ad associarlo a quel benessere insolito che lo pervade subito dopo essersi lamentato di qualunque cosa – un mal di testa, una fitta alla schiena, una ferita alla gamba procuratasi durante un inseguimento in pieno centro che poi John deve premurarsi di nascondere alla sua vista.  
È sicuro di no. È qualcosa di troppo lontano dalla logica perché Sherlock possa concepirla, non così rapidamente, almeno. In fondo è una novità per lui – ha cominciato a dedicargli quella particolare attenzione solo da poco tempo, e solo per quelle cose che John è consapevole di poter sostenere – e ancora preferisce donargli la sua forza a piccole dosi, quando la noia per il fastidio è più forte di qualunque altra cosa. A John, in fondo, basta stendersi a letto per qualche ora, per far passare tutto – quello, o un qualche medicinale, anche se sarebbe meglio evitare.  
Tutto, pur di non vedere Sherlock vittima del tedio.  
A volte Sherlock sembra accorgersi che nell’aria c’è qualcosa di strano, ma l’incapacità di dedurre cosa gli vieta di esprimere il suo dubbio – sia mai che si mostri incapace di comprendere davanti a John (o davanti a chiunque altro, in ogni caso, ma Sherlock sembra tenerci particolarmente ad apparire migliore degli altri ai suoi occhi, per cui). È difficile per John non dare una risposta ai suoi quesiti, ma non vuole esser preso per pazzo, né tantomeno dargli un’umiliazione del genere.  
Sorride, quando Sherlock lo guarda con occhi spalancati e ricolmi di stupore. È il regalo migliore che possa fargli.

È il sette dicembre di un inverno cominciato quattro mesi prima, puntellato di pioggia mista a una neve così fine che si scioglie a contatto con la pelle dei passanti. Il termometro sta lentamente scivolando verso lo zero, eppure John sente il viso bruciare in modo antipatico, come se qualcuno stesse tenendo un fiammifero acceso davanti alla faccia. La gola raschia ogni volta che manda già la saliva, la schiena invece è umida di sudore freddo che gli scuote il corpo e gli fa girare la testa. Sa benissimo cosa sta succedendo, ma non importa: un paio di giorni e sarà tutto tornato alla normalità.  
È quando sente la febbre sopraffarlo che decide di cercare l’appoggio delle pareti di Londra; con un sospiro grave alza la mano sinistra, sperando che il taxi che sta arrivando in corsa dal viale decida, a, di non fargli una doccia fuori programma prendendo in pieno la pozzanghera che sta ai suoi piedi e, b, che si fermi e lo porti a casa.  
Miracolosamente, la fortuna sembra essere dalla sua parte.  
“221B, Baker Street,” dice con un filo di voce mentre chiude la portiera e i suoni della strada vengono tagliati fuori dall’abitacolo, lasciandogli modo di riposare almeno le orecchie.  
Comincia a chiedersi se non sia il caso di informare Sherlock. Persino uno stupido si accorgerebbe che qualcosa non va, e lui certamente non rientra nella categoria. Il problema, più che altro, sarebbe trovare il modo giusto di porgli la sua situazione senza sembrare un matto.  
“Sai Sherlock, ho mani da fare invidia a ogni santo, e la cosa migliore è che non so nemmeno perché!”  
Sicuramente gli ricorderebbe che tra lui e Harry, John non è il fratello alcolizzato.  
No, non può dirgli nulla del genere. Non che un folle non possa comprenderne un altro, ma la sua e quella di Sherlock sono due follie diverse, semplicemente.  
Riapre gli occhi che Baker Street è davanti a lui; il tassista rallenta, fermandosi infine davanti al negozio di Mrs Hudson. John tira fuori una banconota dal portafoglio, Dio solo sa di quale taglio sia, spera basti; sospira sollevato quando il tassista gli dà del resto. Barcolla sul marciapiede per pochi passi, prima di premere con forza la fronte contro la porta e rovistare nelle tasche per trovare le chiavi. Non sa se sperare che Sherlock sia in casa o meno; le finestre sulla strada lasciano filtrare una luce debole, probabilmente quella della cucina. Potrebbe essere chiuso lì dentro, o potrebbe essere uscito dimenticandosi di spegnerla.  
In ogni caso, ha bisogno del suo letto. La serratura scatta e la porta gli lascia libero accesso all’appartamento: salire le scale non gli è mai sembrato così difficile; si ferma dopo il secondo e respira profondamente, prima di continuare a salire. Sente il frantumarsi di qualcosa in vetro sul pavimento, chiaro segno che Sherlock è in casa. Sospira ancora, scuotendo la testa e maledicendosi subito per averlo fatto, una fitta che gli trapassa il cervello e gli fa vedere tutto bianco.  
“Sherlock? Sono a casa.” mormora, dubitando fortemente che l’altro l’abbia sentito – ha fatto fatica lui stesso, a sentire il suo della sua voce. Eppure, Sherlock appare come per magia sotto l’arco della cucina, la mascherina sulla bocca che con un rumore secco scivola sotto il mento.  
“Presto, John,” esclama estasiato, mentre agita una fiala con un molesto liquido giallastro, “Lestrade ci aspetta, abbiamo un uomo da fare arrestare.”  
John si perde a guardare Sherlock spogliarsi delle protezioni – gli occhiali gialli che volano sul divano, la mascherina che cade in terra e lì rimarrà finché uno dei due non avrà voglia di chinarsi a raccoglierla – e mettersi indosso il cappotto, e mentre sente le forze abbandonarlo del tutto si chiede se riuscirà ad arrivare a fine serata senza incrociare il pavimento. 

Il signor Stevens è all’apparenza una persona bonacciona, di quelle che, incontrandole per strada, nessuno penserebbe mai potrebbe fare qualcosa di male, forse al massimo uccidere una zanzara in preda al nervoso. È per questo – e per la febbre che continua a fargli vedere il mondo attraverso un filtro liquido, offuscato – che John non riesce a capire perché Lestrade lo stia ammanettando, o perché Sherlock parli e parli e parli senza dire davvero niente. Scuote la testa, cercando di trovare un appiglio alla realtà, e lo acchiappa quando Sherlock esclama parole come asfissia, gioco erotico, urina.  
“Forse lei non se n’è reso conto, ma sua moglie era già morta da diversi minuti, quando lei si è accorto che qualcosa non andava. Se lei avesse denunciato l’incidente, probabilmente se la sarebbe cavata con poco, ma lasciare il cadavere nel garage di suo fratello non è stato proprio un colpo di stile.”  
John non vuole sapere altro. Il suo cervello si chiude, privandolo dell’udito. Gli andrebbe anche bene, se non fosse che si sente terribilmente destabilizzato. Lasciando a Sherlock l’onore di umiliare quel poveraccio – gli verrà un attacco cardiaco, se andrà avanti così – lui decide che una poltrona dove riposare è quello di cui ha bisogno, per cui esce dal salone e si riversa a peso morto sul divano striminzito all’ingresso, affondando il viso tra le mani e sperando di essere a casa presto.  
Non ha idea di quanto tempo passi in quella posizione, ma quando sente una mano sfiorargli la spalla salta sul posto, come se fosse stato appena svegliato da un terremoto, o da un sogno troppo vivido. Lestrade ha il viso contratto di preoccupazione mentre si china verso di lui e lo spinge gentilmente per fargli appoggiare la schiena contro lo schienale del divano. “John, non hai una bella cera.”  
“Sto bene.”  
John distoglie lo sguardo da Lestrade per appoggiarlo sul signor Stevens che esce fuori da casa sua con la testa bassa e la vergogna nel cuore. Sherlock si appoggia allo stipite della porta, lo guarda andare via, felice di aver archiviato un altro caso – banale, per quello che ha capito John, ma sempre meglio che star seduto a far la muffa in casa.  
“No, John, non stai bene. Sherlock!”  
John fa per alzare le mani: vorrebbe dire che non c’è bisogno di tanto trambusto, è solo qualche linea di febbre; ma Sherlock si volta verso Lestrade con un’espressione scocciata che muta nel momento in cui le sue iridi chiare si poggiano su di lui. “John.”  
“Sto bene.” Ripete, agitando pigramente le mani. “È solo stanchezza.”  
“Perché non me lo hai detto?”  
“Dubito mi avresti sentito.”  
Non ha idea di come suonino quelle parole all’orecchio dell’altro, ma John si riscopre ad essere troppo stanco per preoccuparsene. Non oppone resistenza, quando sente un braccio scivolare sotto la sua ascella e spingerlo verso l’altro per dargli sostegno. John si ritrova aggrappato a Sherlock prima che possa rendersene conto, e di nuovo l’udito si attenua, la vista sfarfalla, e tutto davanti a sé diventa un miscuglio di cose che non comprende.  
“Ti porto a casa.” è l’ultima cosa che sente, prima che le sue membra si arrendano alla febbre e John smetta di avere contatto con la realtà. 

Non è la sua camera. È la prima cosa che registra quando apre gli occhi e tutto è avvolto nel buio. Non è l’odore che c’è nella sua stanza, questo: sa di alcool, ferro, di lenzuola pulite. Accarezza il materasso, e l’odore di buono si intensifica per qualche istante, prima di confondersi in quello tipico degli esperimenti di Sherlock.  
Si chiede che ore siano, se il buio sia reale o se sia solo colpa delle tende troppo spesse. Cerca con la mano l’interruttore della abat-jour, ma l’unica cosa che ottiene e di far cadere il cellulare per terra – il che non è necessariamente un male: Sherlock apre la porta esattamente dieci secondi più tardi, lasciando filtrare la luce artificiale della cucina dalla porta – grazie al cielo non ha acceso la luce, o lo avrebbe odiato per molto, molto tempo.  
“Ti sei svegliato.”  
“Suppongo di sì.” risponde, con voce rauca. “Che ore sono?”  
“Quattro e venti.”  
“Del mattino o…”  
“Del mattino. Sei letteralmente svenuto non appena ti sei sdraiato. John, avresti dovuto dirmelo.”  
John sospira pesantemente, cercando un punto nella stanza che non sia Sherlock. “Non stavo così male,” che in verità vorrebbe fosse un _avresti dovuto accorgertene da solo_ , ma ha già dato per oggi, con l’acidità.  
“Avrei dovuto accorgermene.” Esclama, come se gli avesse appena letto nella mente, e prima che John possa replicare Sherlock sparisce dietro la porta, lasciandolo solo. Come se potesse pretendere davvero di essere più importante dei suoi casi.  
Sherlock comunque torna poco dopo, con un bicchiere d’acqua e una scatola di paracetamolo. “È virale?”  
“Potrebbe, non ne sono sicuro.”  
Sherlock annuisce, e lascia il bicchiere sul comodino per dargli una mano a mettersi seduto. Si rende conto solo ora di quanta fatica faccia a respirare, o rimanere dritto. La testa gli sembra così piena da scoppiare, ma il fatto che Sherlock sia lì a sostenerlo, anziché altrove a occuparsi di un nuovo caso o qualche esperimento lasciato a metà, lo rincuora. “Sto bene.”  
“Certo, John. E starai sicuramente meglio dopo aver presto questa. Dimmi se hai bisogno d’altro, posso chiedere a Mrs Hudson se-“  
“Sherlock, sono le quattro del mattino, non chiederai assolutamente nulla a Mrs Hudson.” Non lo vede chiaramente, ma è certo che Sherlock abbia storto il naso, contrariato. “Posso sopravvivere un altro paio d’ore senza tè, non preoccuparti.”  
Sherlock non risponde. Lo sfiora sul collo, ritira la mano per accarezzare il sudore sulle sue dita. “È meglio che tu prenda quella pastiglia e ti rimetta a dormire. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami, lascio la porta aperta.”  
John annuisce, mentre viene spinto con dolcezza contro il materasso. Si lecca le labbra, secche dalla febbre, e ringrazia con un filo di voce. Sherlock annuisce e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, prima di sparire dietro la porta. Non passa molto, prima che l’aria venga invasa dal piacevole suono del suo violino.  
Per fortuna Mrs Hudson ha il sonno pesante.

Sherlock lo guarda con sospetto; John se n’è accorto quando, sollevando lo sguardo dalla sua tazza di tè, lo ha visto fissarlo con insistenza e senza dire una parola.  
“Tutto a posto?” chiede, sorseggiando il suo Earl Grey. Sherlock scosta lo sguardo, lo riporta sul giornale, sollevato come a fargli da barriera.  
“No.”  
Il cuore di John salta un battito, e non è sicuro sia per colpa della febbre. “Se sei preoccupato, sappi che non ho alcuna intenzione di rallentare il tuo lavoro. In ogni caso tra qualche giorno starò meglio, è solo una banale influenza.”  
Sherlock arrotola il giornale e lo lascia cadere in terra con un tonfo morbido. John lo osserva mentre cerca di nuovo il suo sguardo e cambia espressione.  
“Non sono preoccupato che tu mi rallenti e sono consapevole di ciò che hai, John. Ma vorrei consigliarti di fare delle analisi, perché questa è quinta volta nel giro di pochi mesi che ti vedo in queste condizioni, e converrai con me che non è assolutamente normale. Non mi risulta tu sia mai stato cagionevole, John, ed è più che lecito che mi preoccupi se all’improvviso le cose cambiano.”  
John sospira. Nessun sospetto, per fortuna. Poggia la tazza sul tavolo davanti a sé, sistemandosi la coperta sulle spalle e sentendo i brividi cominciare a scuotergli il corpo, probabilmente la febbre che sta salendo di nuovo. Si sforza di sorridere, la bocca che trema per un istante, e si rilassa contro il divano. “Sto bene. Ma se ti fa stare tranquillo, mi farò controllare non appena starò meglio, d’accordo?”  
“Molto bene.” Sherlock si alza e recupera la sua tazza vuota. “Vuoi altro tè?”  
“No, grazie. Credo mi rimetterò a letto, mi puoi dare una mano?”  
E Sherlock obbedisce senza dire una parola.

John non ci ha mai pensato, in effetti. Un’analisi del sangue in fondo non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, e di certo se ci fosse qualcosa di strano, gli esiti lo mostrerebbero – se c’è una cosa che ha imparato durante l’università è che non mentono mai. Per questo, quando ha ricevuto i risultati ha sperato di veder qualcosa di anomalo nei suoi valori, qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a giustificare le sue capacità, e magari a liberarsene per tornare ad avere una vita normale.  
Il pensiero lo accompagna per giorni, finché finalmente il suo corpo non si decide a dargli una tregua e può andare in ambulatorio. Non è convinto che servirà a qualcosa, comunque. E i suoi dubbi si realizzano nel momento in cui, pochi giorni più tardi, poggia gli occhi sugli esiti che, a parte il valore leggermente oltre i limiti dei suoi globuli bianchi, non mostrano nulla di strano.  
Non che si aspettasse qualcosa di diverso, ma almeno Sherlock sarà tranquillo.  
Lui, invece, deve solo stare più attento. 

_Come ti senti? – JW_  
John infila il cellulare nel camice, prima di accogliere il suo prossimo paziente. È uscito di casa con l’ansia nel cuore, ma in fondo non poteva assolutamente far nulla per lui, o sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.  
Aspetta con impazienza che l’altro risponda, mentre ascolta il battito del cuore di una quindicenne che da qualche giorno batte con troppa forza. Non sembra completamente a suo agio – ma in fondo chi lo è, soprattutto a quell’età, quando mostrare il seno diventa un problema persino quando a vederlo è tua madre? – ma John le sorride, la sfiora il meno possibile e la guarda con tutta la dolcezza di questo mondo, sperando di comunicarle la certezza che tutto andrà bene.  
Il cellulare vibra.  
“Ti vedo agitata. C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”  
“Non riesco a dormire bene, ultimamente,” risponde lei con voce bassa. “Ho un po’ di ansia per la scuola, e… a casa le cose non vanno esattamente bene.”  
John annuisce, allontanandosi. “Non credo tu abbia un problema cardiaco, ma se ti fa sentire più tranquilla posso prescriverti un elettrocardiogramma e vedere come va. Il mio consiglio è di goderti queste vacanze di Natale il meglio possibile, e di fare una cura di melatonina per due settimane per regolare il ciclo del sonno. Non hai bisogno di ricetta, d’accordo?”  
Sorride, annuendo. “Grazie, dottor Watson.”  
Lui saluta con un cenno del volto, lasciandola libera di andare. Non appena esce dalla stanza, John infila la mano nel camice, prendendo il telefono.  
 _Male. Probabile influenza. Naso chiuso. Noia – SH_  
Ride, scuotendo la testa. _Prendi il paracetamolo e mettiti a letto. Un giorno di noia non ucciderà nessuno. –JW_  
Si mette a sedere, lasciando il cellulare sulla scrivania. Alle sue spalle, qualche fiocco di neve scivola dalle nuvole per poggiarsi sui tetti, sulle strade, sulle cornici delle finestre. Ha l’impressione che sarà una lunga giornata, nonostante l’ambulatorio chiuda alle cinque, ma in fondo va bene così. Non è sicuro avrebbe la forza di sopportare le lagne di uno Sherlock malato troppo a lungo, e in ogni caso probabilmente per domani starà già meglio.  
Per fortuna festeggiano in casa. Sorride, quando il telefono vibra ancora.  
 _Questo lo credi tu, John. –SH_  
Non lo crede. Ne è assolutamente convinto.

Per strada non si sente altro che il canticchiare felice dei bambini che non aspettano altro che Babbo Natale venga a portar loro chissà quali regali. John li guarda, sentendosi incapace di non sorridere di fronte a quella felicità così innocente. Sulla strada di casa si ferma a prendere qualche dolce per la serata – un errore che gli costerà un’ora di ritardo sulla sua tabella di marcia, ma non importa.  
Sherlock ha smesso di rispondere ai suoi messaggi svariate ore fa. Spera vivamente si sia addormentato come gli ha suggerito, anche se è davvero difficile immaginarlo fare qualcosa che non gli sia dettata dalla sua stessa mente. Guarda il cellulare mentre fa la fila, ma lo schermo resta impietosamente bianco per tutto il tempo d’attesa. Spera vivamente stia bene – o almeno, non così male da fargli combinare disastri.  
Quando esce fuori dal negozio, il Big Ben suona le sette e mezza. Aveva promesso a Mrs Hudson di darle una mano, ma ha paura che non potrà mantenere fede alla sua parola. I dolci comunque saranno un ottimo espediente per dissuaderla da un’eventuale ramanzina, per cui sorride, si guarda attorno, e prosegue per casa.  
Le strade sono gremite di gente: è una fortuna che non debba preoccuparsi di fare regali a nessuno – anche se in realtà ha già preso un pensiero per tutti, persino per Harry, anche se non è certo la vedrà l’indomani mattina. La corsa ai regali gli è sempre sembrata un inutile dispendio di soldi ed energie.  
Baker Street appare davanti a lui, finalmente. Accelera il passo, il fiato che si condensa davanti al suo viso mentre qualche fiocco di neve scivola e si scioglie sulla punta del suo naso rosso. L’unica cosa che vuole fare adesso è arrivare a casa, spogliarsi dei vestiti umidi e attizzare il fuoco che sicuramente sarà morto per mano di Sherlock. Dopo può pensare al resto – dove il resto sarà sicuramente fare da babysitter al suo coinquilino, alla meno peggio. Entra in casa col cuore leggero, mentre le sue orecchie si riempiono della voce di Mrs Hudson che canticchia e i suoi polmoni del buon profumo di arrosto. Sale gli scalini verso il suo appartamento imitandola, prima di interrompersi per chiamare Sherlock.  
Sherlock non risponde, ovviamente. Gli rincuora vedere che la casa è in ordine, anche se, in realtà, è una magra consolazione. Avanza di qualche passo fino al centro della stanza, dove il fuoco nel camino sta morendo lentamente. Lascia scivolare il piumino lungo le spalle per lasciarlo sull’appendiabiti, premurandosi di buttare un tronchetto tra le braci prima di provare a controllare che Sherlock non sia in camera a dormire.  
“Sherlock?” chiama ancora, e stavolta ottiene risposta – un rantolo infastidito, ma meglio di nulla. John lo segue, scuotendo la testa in previsione di quello che si troverà davanti. Non accende la luce della camera, sa quanto possa essere poco gradevole con la febbre che martella la testa. Allunga le mani verso il letto, sfiorando la spalla del coinquilino, ed è lì che il suo cuore perde un battito, e un altro, mentre le nocche sfiorano il collo umido di Sherlock e sentono le vene pulsare con forza preoccupante.  
“Sherlock?!” La sua voce suona rotta, la paura che rapidamente sta prendendo possesso del suo raziocinio. “Sherlock, Cristo!” Si allontana rapidamente per andare a cercare l’interruttore della luce che, illuminando la stanza, fa realizzare a John cosa sia successo. La scatola di cerotti alla nicotina semivuota, e un’altra di metallo che non aveva mai visto prima, con dentro due fiale vuote di – Dio, non vuole davvero sapere cosa. Stringe le spalle di Sherlock con forza, mettendolo sulla schiena e scuotendolo; l’unica cosa che gli esce dalla bocca è il suo nome ripetuto fino alla nausea, sempre più flebile, più spaventato. Gli apre la bocca per facilitargli il respiro, mentre la sua testa corre a un’unica soluzione possibile. Non può permettersi di perdere Sherlock – non è sicuro di quello che sta per fare, ma ha bisogno di sapere che Sherlock ce la farà, perché altrimenti lui-  
Smette di pensare di colpo, allontanando le mani dal corpo dell’altro come se fosse bollente, ustionante. Corre in salotto per cercare il cordless, e mentre preme sul tasto nove con una forza che spaventa pure se stesso torna su Sherlock, sul suo respiro affannato e il cuore che annaspa.  
Qualcuno dall’altra parte del telefono risponde.  
“Ho bisogno di un’ambulanza al 221B di Baker Street, il soggetto è incosciente, sospetto uso di droghe.”  
Fa un’estrema fatica a controllare il tremore nella sua voce – non c’è Sherlock davanti a lui, solo un paziente come un altro la cui vita è nelle sue mani, deve concentrarsi su questo pensiero o non potrà fare nulla di buono per lui – eppure odia la calma con cui l’operatrice del 999 risponde, perché lui non è assolutamente tranquillo, e di certo non lo diverrà se lei continua a ripeterglielo.  
Quando chiude la chiamata l’ambulanza è già partita. Sherlock saprà sicuramente dir loro meglio di lui cosa c’è nel suo corpo in questo momento. Per cui, poggiando – _stringendo con troppa forza_ – le mani attorno al suo braccio, John chiude gli occhi e si concede un ultimo respiro, prima di lasciare al suo corpo l’onere di accogliere il male che non può permettere si mangi Sherlock.  
Spera di resistere, lo spera davvero di cuore. Eppure, quando il suo corpo comincia a smettere di rispondere ai suoi comandi, quando la febbre sale, il naso si chiude e la gola vieta all’aria di passare come dovrebbe, John sente di non avere grandi speranze. Si lascia scivolare a terra, cercando l’appoggio del comodino per non rendersi il tutto più difficile. La vista comincia ad annebbiarsi, lo stomaco che si attorciglia e lo fa sentire nauseabondo. Guarda verso il letto: Sherlock sta respirando di nuovo normalmente – o almeno così sembra, in fondo non può esserne granché certo. Prova a chiamarlo, ma gli basta pronunciare una sillaba perché la sensazione di nausea si acuisca e no, non vuole davvero vomitarsi addosso. Gli arriva una voce alle orecchie, ma non è sicura sia quella di Sherlock – in verità non è nemmeno sicuro che sia una voce. Prova a voltarsi, e i movimenti che vede sono confusionari, strani. Forse qualcuno chiama il suo nome, ma non ne è certo: improvvisamente non è più certo di troppe cose. Sente e non sente. Potrebbe esserci una mano sulle sue spalle, potrebbe essere solo una sensazione. C’è un rumore che alle sue orecchie arriva distorto, a rallentatore – sirene, voci, non lo sa. Sa solo che Sherlock è l’ultima cosa che vede – l’unico volto che riconoscerebbe persino in punto di morte –, prima che anche la nausea sparisca e tutto diventi un’immensa distesa di bianco.

Non ha idea di che giorno sia, né di quanto tempo sia passato dall’ultima volta che ha rivolto la parola a qualcuno, o ha mangiato, o è andato in bagno.  
Sa solo che non sente nessun bisogno. Sente un dolore intenso tra gli occhi, come se avesse fissato troppo a lungo quella distesa di bianco che da tempo vede davanti a sé.  
Comincia a prendere coscienza del suo corpo, molto lentamente. La prima parte a riprendere vita – quand’è che è morto, di preciso? – è la sua mano sinistra: sente le dita formicolare, pizzicare sui polpastrelli mentre le muove. Si è reso conto di essere rimasto immobile per troppo tempo, il suo corpo che non gli ha mai dato ascolto, che non si è mai spostato da lì.  
Dov’è, poi?  
Vede il bianco macchiarsi di altro bianco, più vivo, più caldo. Sente le palpebre muoversi, e ogni volta che apre gli occhi, l’ambiente surreale in cui è rimasto immerso per non sa quanto tempo lentamente svanisce lasciando spazio a qualcosa di più concredo. Ci sono rumori, ad ogni battito di ciglia, rumori che aumentano e si aggrappano alle sue orecchie, trascinandolo verso un mondo fatto di consistenza.  
Sherlock.  
“Sherl-“ La voce raschia contro la gola, si blocca prima di poter lasciare la sua bocca. Improvvisamente tutto assume troppo colore, troppa vita, e lui non riesce a stargli dietro. Richiude gli occhi, sentendo l’aria fresca soffiare contro il suo naso, e li riapre solo quando sente finalmente qualcosa di familiare.  
“John. John, sei in ospedale, va tutto bene.”  
Sporco ladro. Di solito è sua, quella frase. Rotea gli occhi per cercare quelli dell’altro. L’ultima volta che lo ha visto era appallottolato sul letto, adesso sembra non aver nemmeno subito un giorno di malattia. Fa per aprire la bocca, ma si riscopre a non aver voglia di parlare, né di continuare a guardarlo. Chiude gli occhi, e l’unica cosa che fa è stringere le due dita di Sherlock che poggiano sul suo palmo, annuendo piano e chiedendosi se possa dormire ancora un altro po’.  
Non si dà nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.

C’è il sole alto nel cielo, quando riapre gli occhi. Durante il sonno, John ha avuto modo di fare ordine nella sua mente, di trovare un collegamento con la realtà. Sherlock è lì che lo guarda con occhi semichiusi – ha due occhiaie scure, si chiede da quanti giorni non dorma, da quanti sia seduto su quella sedia per guardarlo. Sembra perso tra la veglia e il sonno, ma quando John finalmente gli dà un segno della sua esistenza, i suoi occhi sembrano rinascere. La prima cosa che fa Sherlock è cercare il suo sguardo.  
John spera gli comunichino tutto quello che non ha forza di dire a voce – spera sinceramente che tra le righe legga la più assoluta delle verità.  
 _“Sei un idiota.”_  
“Torno subito.” dice soltanto, e John lo vede, che lascia la sua mano a malincuore. Sono cinque minuti interminabili, ma poi Sherlock torna, e le cose vanno già meglio. Sa cosa viene adesso: controlli di routine, analisi del sangue (altre che si vanno a sommare a quelle che già gli hanno fatto, a quelle che farà domani), domande di rito su come si sente, sulla reattività dei suoi muscoli, su-  
“Lei è una persona molto fortunata, dottor Watson,” esordisce il medico. Sherlock lo guarda come se pendesse dalle sue labbra. “Non sarebbe qui, senza la prontezza del signor Holmes.”  
John sarà anche troppo debole per parlare, ma al momento vorrebbe davvero centrare il viso di Sherlock con un bel pugno.  
Lo sconosciuto parla, parla, e non è sicuro di riuscire a seguire tutto – sente parole a caso, sedici giorni, danno cerebrale, recupero delle facoltà motorie, overdose. Non ha granché voglia di unire i puntini, per cui si limita a chiudere gli occhi per dargli un cenno di assenso, sapendo di poter fare affidamento su Sherlock quanto il suo cervello riprenderà a funzionare normalmente.  
Vorrebbe camminare. Ha idea, invece, che sarà obbligato a restare sdraiato su quel letto per ancora un bel po’ di tempo. Il medico lascia la stanza dopo aver dato a Sherlock alcune raccomandazioni, e di nuovo cala il silenzio, portandogli sollievo alle orecchie.  
Non dura granché.  
“John.”  
Scuote la testa. No, non ha davvero voglia di stare ad ascoltare nessuno; vorrebbe soltanto rannicchiarsi sotto le lenzuola e dormire ancora un po’ – fosse possibile, per almeno una decina di giorni. Sherlock lo guarda negli occhi, e il suo sguardo sembra ammorbidirsi. Sorride – ha un sorriso tremulo, stanco, e John se ne stupisce perché è la prima volta che lo vede così, e gli si spezza il cuore. Non si accorge subito della mano calda che, lenta, gli accarezza il braccio, evitando accuratamente gli aghi che gli puntellano la pelle. “Dormi. Ne parleremo quando starai meglio.”  
John avverte un piacevole tepore al petto, ma non capisce se sia colpa della debolezza o degli occhi di Sherlock. Non riesce a pensarci più di tanto, comunque, perché ormai non può più ignorare la pesantezza delle sue palpebre, e si lascia andare al sonno, di nuovo, mentre quella mano calda continua a toccarlo, augurandogli il ben tornato nel mondo dei vivi.

La luce tiepida del sole ha lasciato spazio al bianco freddo e fastidioso delle lampade a basso consumo, che per un momento lo fanno sentire disorientato. Stropiccia gli occhi, guardandosi attorno per trovare Sherlock addormentato sulla sedia, la testa che riposa pesante contro la mano destra. Sospira, mentre l’ossigeno fresco lo aiuta a respirare nonostante non ne abbia più bisogno.  
Si chiede da quanto tempo sia lì, o quando potrà tornare a casa. Recuperare coscienza è stato sicuramente il primo passo: chissà quanti altri ne dovrà fare, prima di poter abbandonare quel letto. Socchiude gli occhi, li riapre subito dopo per paura di cadere di nuovo addormentato.  
Chissà che ore sono.  
Sente un sapore strano in bocca, quello che si incastra sulla lingua quando la malattia assorbe ogni briciola di energie e ti lascia incapace di assaporare qualunque cosa con piacere. Darebbe via un braccio, per una tazza di tè, per l’arrosto di Mrs Hudson, per-  
Per qualcosa che, per ora, forse è meglio lasciare da parte. Guarda Sherlock, abbozzando un sorriso. È raro, vederlo dormire – dopo chissà quanto tempo, sembra finalmente aver trovato un momento di calma per riposare, e anche se John vorrebbe parlargli, sa che al momento è meglio che Sherlock riposi. In ogni caso, con quella maschera in faccia parlare gli verrebbe abbastanza difficile.  
Decide che, in fondo, dormire ancora un altro po’ non farà male nemmeno a lui.

Le sue funzioni vitali sono stabili, o almeno così gli fa pensare il fatto che, finalmente, la mascherina gli sia stata tolta e lui possa ricominciare a respirare autonomamente, anche se ancora un po’ a fatica.  
C’è un’aria buona, nella sua stanza; merito del vaso di fiori sul suo comodino, un regalo che Mrs Hudson gli ha lasciato qualche giorno prima, o almeno così gli ha detto Sherlock quando lo ha visto guardare le rose incuriosito. Gli piacciono, in ogni caso; danno un tocco di colore a tutto quel bianco che, altrimenti, lo deprimerebbe.  
Il silenzio durante la visita di controllo è imbarazzante. Sherlock è poggiato alla porta, fuori dalla stanza. John riesce a distinguere la sua sagoma attraverso il vetro, la schiena larga che copre quasi tutto lo spazio visibile disponibile. Sposta lo sguardo sulla fiala di sangue che viene riempita, su quella goccia rossa che scivola dall’ago della farfallina per rotolare sul suo avanbraccio ed essere asciugata subito dopo. Becca l’infermiera a fissarlo, e lei distoglie subito lo sguardo, sfilando la fiala e chiudendola con mani tremanti, prima di allontanarsi di fretta farfugliando un _buona giornata_. John sorride, ma non è sicuro che lei possa vederlo.  
Prima che la porta si chiuda, Sherlock è di nuovo dentro la stanza: adesso, il tempo può ricominciare a scorrere normalmente.  
”È bello vederti sveglio.”  
Sentire la voce di Sherlock – sentirla davvero, non come in quelle poche volte in cui l’ha a malapena percepita, solo poche ore prima – è un toccasana. Sorride, annuendo leggermente e facendogli cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi. Sherlock obbedisce, occupando quella sedia che, non fosse di plastica, avrebbe ormai preso le sue forme.  
“È bello vederti.” replica, la voce tremula e roca per il troppo tempo passato a non dire una parola. Sherlock annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo. È in quei momenti che John vorrebbe essere capace di leggere nella sua mente.  
Per fortuna, Sherlock non è una persona che ama stare in silenzio troppo a lungo.  
“Immagino tu voglia sapere cos’è successo.” Sherlock aspetta un suo cenno, prima di continuare. Mentalmente, lo ringrazia per tenere la voce bassa. “Sei stato in coma per nove giorni, John. La versione ufficiale è che un fanatico si sia introdotto in casa e ti abbia drogato cogliendo tutti alla sprovvista. Hanno trovato tracce di morfina nel sangue, oltre ai principi dei medicinali per l’influenza che mi hai lasciato sul comodino prima di uscire di casa. Anche la nicotina presentava livelli piuttosto alti. Ho dovuto dire che ultimamente sei nervoso, e scarichi la frustrazione fumando, anche se non so quanto se la siano bevuta.” John sente il suo cuore perdere un battito, quando Sherlock solleva lo sguardo e lo fissa dritto negli occhi. Vorrebbe che Sherlock lo guardasse ovunque tranne che lì. “Io non ti ho mai visto fumare, John. E per quanto ne so, non fai uso di droghe. Io sono stato un grande bugiardo, ma è qualcosa che faccio da quando sono nato. Ma tu non sei un bugiardo, John. Non lo sei, eppure mi hai tenuto nascosto qualcosa che in questi giorni ho tentato di capire. Ho fallito miseramente.”  
John si lecca le labbra, incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo di Sherlock. Si guarda le mani pallide, le unghie appena più lunghe del solito. Vorrebbe parlare, ma non riesce nemmeno ad aprire la bocca. È Sherlock a continuare per lui.  
“Puoi non parlarmene, se vuoi. Ma se non lo farai, il mio cervello continuerà a pensare a te e a questo evento che non ha niente di logico, e non potrò più lavorare senza distrarmi, per cui apprezzerei molto se tu volessi… condividere.”  
Sbuffa divertito, John, mentre solleva di nuovo il viso e guarda negli occhi di Sherlock trovandoci qualcosa che, forse per distrazione, forse per disillusione, non aveva mai notato. C’è una preoccupazione malcelata, nuova; non quella che è abituato a vedere di solito, velata e, in ogni caso, destinata a svanire in un soffio di vento.  
Deve avergli fatto prendere davvero un brutto spavento. John cerca la sua mano, la stringe debolmente tra le sue, sente il freddo della paura sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco.  
Temeva questo giorno. Alla fine è arrivato, e non crede ci siano vie di fuga, adesso.  
“Te ne avrei parlato, prima o poi.” esordisce, votandosi ad ogni santo perché la sua voce non lo abbandoni proprio adesso. “Te ne avrei parlato, ma avevo paura non capissi perché, mio Dio, a malapena lo capisco io.”  
“Provaci. Mettimi alla prova.”  
“… è successo qualcosa, durante la mia permanenza in Afghanistan, qualcosa che mi ha portato quasi alla pazzia e che ancora adesso faccio fatica a capire. Non mi stupirò, se non mi crederai, perché nemmeno io riesco ancora a capacitarmene, e ne è passato di tempo.” Prende fiato, sentendo i suoi polmoni svuotarsi troppo rapidamente. “Riassumendo, io posso curare la gente in modi diversi dagli altri medici. Io- io tocco le persone e quello che loro avevano passa a me. Ho imparato a controllarlo, ma non so perché ho una capacità simile, non credo lo saprò mai.”  
Sherlock annuisce lento, guardando a volte lui, a volte fuori dalla finestra. Il suo viso è impassibile, e John non capisce se lo stia ascoltando davvero o se stia pensando che abbia riportato danni permanenti al cervello – oh, Dio, magari fosse così. Si schiarisce la voce e continua, sentendosi già stanco.  
“Non c’è molto altro da dire, comunque, questo è tutto. Evito di usarlo quando posso, ma in certi casi non… è un po’ come quando tu non puoi stare lontano da un caso pericoloso. È… così e basta.”  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo.” John respira forte, stringendo le labbra tra i denti. “E io avrei dovuto capirlo. Avevi lasciato indizi per strada, ma era troppo assurdo perché potessi prenderle per qualcosa di diverso da una coincidenza. Poi il medico mi ha parlato dei risultati delle analisi, e ho capito. Potevi morire, John. Quando l’ambulanza è arrivata, quasi non respiravi più. Le… sostanze nel tuo corpo, avrebbero potuto creare danni irreparabili e io non-“  
Sherlock si ferma. Si passa le mani sulla bocca, trema appena. È una scena che ha già visto, lui che perde il controllo perché non capisce, perché le cose non vanno come dovrebbero. Respira forte, guardando al soffitto, prima di cercare di nuovo il suo sguardo. “E io non avrei saputo cosa fare.” Vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa, John lo vede nel leggero tremolio al labbro inferiore; ma prima che possa dire qualunque cosa, Sherlock continua a parlare. “Perché non me lo hai detto?”  
“Te l’ho detto. Perché non mi avresti creduto.”  
“Lo avrei fatto, John. Sei l’unica persona che ascolterei credendo a ogni singola parola che dice.”  
Sherlock si alza dalla sedia, avvicinandosi al suo letto. A John non piace vedere quegli occhi velati di tristezza, lo spaventano quasi quanto la morte. John solleva il braccio, solo un poco perché Sherlock possa capire, possa stringere le dita alle sue e sentire che è ancora qua, che non se ne sta andando. È meraviglioso, quando lo asseconda e può sentire il calore della sua pelle.  
È lui, quello a ringraziare Dio che Sherlock sia ancora vivo. Ce l’avrebbe fatta anche senza di lui, ma il mondo può permettersi di perdere John Watson. Lui, invece, non può permettersi di stare senza Sherlock Holmes. John stringe quelle dita come meglio può, debole e immensamente grato. Sorride, rilassandosi contro il cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi per godersi il momento. “Sei un idiota.” Bisbiglia con un mezzo sorriso sul volto. “Quando torno a casa puoi dire addio a quella merda.”  
“Ho già provveduto. Non ho intenzione di vederti ridotto così un’altra volta.”  
John sente il suo braccio alzarsi, sollevato dalla mano di Sherlock. È piacevole, sentire le sue labbra calde accarezzargli le nocche, lasciarci un bacio leggero. In un’altra situazione, tutto ciò sarebbe assolutamente imbarazzante. Adesso invece, dopo aver messo un piede nella fossa, non gli può fregar di meno, di quello che sta succedendo.  
Certe cose ti aprono davvero gli occhi.  
Le labbra di Sherlock si spostano dalla sua mano alla sua fronte. È sicuro che lo stia facendo semplicemente perché nella stanza ci sono solo loro due, e nessuno può essere testimone di un evento tanto eclatante quando sconvolgente. John ride sotto i baffi appena accennati, e apre gli occhi per guardarlo e vedere che in fondo Sherlock è, se possibile, più umano di molte persone con cui ha avuto a che fare.  
“John.” sussurra sulla sua fronte, senza sollevarsi. “Voglio che mi prometti che non lo farai mai più. Che non metterai in pericolo la tua vita in questo modo stupido.”  
Sapeva che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato, non che si aspettasse di riuscire a farla franca senza una richiesta del genere. Sospira, leccandosi le labbra. Sherlock conosce già la sua risposta, ma è bene che metta in chiaro le cose a voce, giusto perché diventino concrete.  
“Posso prometterti che cercherò di fare del mio meglio per non finire di nuovo su questo letto entro poco tempo, ma non che non lo farò, prima o poi.” Il silenzio che segue sì, che è imbarazzante. Ma Sherlock lo rompe presto, sollevandosi per cercare gli occhi di John.  
“Puoi almeno promettermi di provarci?”  
“Tu promettimi che non mi metterai in condizione di doverlo fare, e io ti prometto che ci proverò.”  
Sembra uno scambio equo.  
“Bene. Allora dovresti cominciare a mantenere fede alla tua parola e andare a dormire, perché hai delle occhiaie che non mi piacciono per niente, e dubito tu abbia dormito, da Natale.”  
“No, infatti no. E non ho intenzione di dormire ora che ti sei svegliato.”  
“Sherlock…”  
L’uomo si guarda attorno, arricciando il naso. “Devo fare una telefonata.”  
E prima che John possa dire mezza parola, Sherlock è già fuori dalla stanza.

Ha visto certe cose solo nei film, ma ogni tanto si dimentica della persona con chi vive e, soprattutto, di quelle con cui è imparentata. C’è un letto che prima non c’era, nella sua stanza – se n’è accorto quando il suo cervello ha ripreso a funzionare quasi a pieno ritmo, che a parte lui non c’è nessun altro lì dentro – e Sherlock lo guarda con un ghigno così felice da fargli quasi tenerezza.  
“Sembri felice.” dichiara Sherlock, guardandosi attorno con soddisfazione.  
“Qualcosa del genere.”  
“Questo è un posto pericoloso per te, John. Soprattutto considerando la tua indole a non mantenere le promesse.”  
“Non ho nessuna indole del genere.”  
Sherlock sbuffa, e distoglie lo sguardo da John per ammirare il letto appena fatto che sta vicino a quello di John. “Non importa. Ti terrò comunque sott’occhio, finché sei qua.”  
Mangiano uno di fronte all’altro, seduti ad un tavolo troppo piccolo per entrambi. John non tocca quasi nulla, in realtà; fa ancora troppa fatica a coordinare i movimenti, a masticare, a mandar giù il cibo solido, ma la sensazione di avere nuovamente qualcosa nello stomaco è semplicemente deliziosa. Spera di recuperare presto i suoi ritmi, perché è cosciente da poche ore, e già non ne può più, di sentirsi un invalido.  
È una fortuna che Sherlock sia con lui, perché riesce a vedere la noia solidificarsi e dissolversi davanti ai suoi occhi ogni volta che l’altro apre la bocca per parlare, o si muove per la stanza con un quotidiano in mano risolvendo grazie alla lettura di poche righe casi di cui Scotland Yard non trova via d’uscita da giorni. Sa quanta fatica gli costi restare lì dentro per stargli accanto, anziché correre per le strade di Londra a giocare ad acchiapparella col criminale sfortunato di turno, ed è per questo che apprezza la sua presenza più di ogni altra cosa.  
“Stai cominciando a riacquistare una bella cera.”  
Sorride, giocando con un paio di carote sul piatto. “Spero non ci voglia troppo, prima di recuperarla del tutto.”  
La stanchezza comincia a mangiargli i muscoli, lentamente. Le palpebre rimangono chiuse un secondo più del solito, quando decide che ha mangiato abbastanza, mentre la testa caracolla sulla mano e Sherlock sembra una figura onirica. Gli sorride, piegando appena la testa di lato.  
“Ti porto a letto.” dichiara, e John sa di non avere possibilità di appello.  
Il corpo di Sherlock preme contro il suo, mentre lo sostiene: è così caldo e piacevole che farà davvero fatica a lasciarlo andare. Gli viene spontaneo chiedersi se non stia camminando lentamente di proposito, solo per far durare quel momento di più – ma probabilmente ha davvero, soltanto sonno.  
“Sherlock…” mormora, mentre l’altro lo aiuta a stendersi sul letto.  
“Dimmi, John.”  
“Rimani davvero?”  
Sherlock stringe con gentilezza la sua spalla, di nuovo sul suo volto quel sorriso gentile che stona totalmente con quello che John ha visto di lui fino a poco tempo fa.  
“Sono stato qui mentre eri incosciente, non vedo perché dovrei andarmene adesso che posso sentire la tua voce.”  
Sherlock si allontana dal suo letto, e John fa fatica a seguirlo con lo sguardo, perché le coperte adesso sono calde contro il suo corpo e dubita resisterà ancora a lungo in quello stato. Sente la voce di Morfeo invitarlo a raggiungere, e in fondo ha accettato così tante volte, negli ultimi giorno, che come può rifiutare?  
Il rumore del carrello lo risveglia. Il letto extra, quello che Mycroft ha fatto in modo fosse in quella stanza, ora è praticamente attaccato al suo. John cerca Sherlock con lo sguardo, ma lui gli dà le spalle, mentre si spoglia dei vestiti che ha indosso da ormai chissà quanti giorni e si infila il pigiama.  
“Avresti bisogno di una doccia.” biascica, abbozzando un sorriso.  
“Tu più di me, John.”  
Non risponde, limitandosi a scuotere la testa e chiudere gli occhi.  
Non gli ci vuole molto per addormentarsi. Sherlock si sdraia sul letto, avvicinandosi al bordo quanto più può. John riesce a vederlo allungare una mano verso di lui, a sentirla sfiorargli gentilmente la spalla prima che il mondo sfumi per l’ennesima volta nel giro di poche ore e venga portato nell’oblio ristoratore del sonno.

A John non ci vuole molto per perdere il conto dei giorni spesi dentro quella stanza con Sherlock, perché sinceramente non gli interessa. Fortunatamente, non sembrano comunque essere troppi, e nel momento in cui rimette piede a Baker Street gli sembra sia passata una vita e, allo stesso tempo, solo una manciata di ore.  
La casa è ancora arredata a festa, il tavolo imbandito e l’albero di Natale appena impolverati dall’assenza di vita delle ultime settimane. Mrs. Hudson è così felice che decide essere doveroso festeggiare anche con tre settimane di ritardo, perché John adesso è a casa ed è questo che importa.  
Non sa con che velocità passi il tempo dentro il suo appartamento – amabile, disordinato, gli è mancato così tanto che respirarne l’aria gli fa male ai polmoni – ma quando in lontananza le campane scoccano a malapena le nove di sera, lui è già a letto, arrotolato tra le coperte assieme a uno Sherlock che gioca ad unire i nei sulla sua schiena col dito, stanco e sfatto, ma soddisfatto.  
“È bello riaverti a casa,” mormora contro la sua spalla quando il silenzio torna a dominare sulla stanza. Lo bacia leggero sulla pelle, lo sente muoversi per avvicinarsi e, quando la sua gamba spinge tra le sue, John non fa che assecondare il suo desiderio e fargli spazio. Il suo corpo caldo e appena umido lo fa sentire di nuovo vivo, finalmente.  
Lo fa sentire al sicuro. Quasi. Più o meno, per quanto Sherlock possa far sentire al sicuro qualcuno.  
“È bello essere tornato.”  
Rotea il viso abbastanza da poter guardare Sherlock negli occhi. C’è ancora l’ombra di due brutte occhiaie, ma è certo che entro l’indomani mattina saranno scomparse del tutto. Allunga una mano sul suo volto, gli accarezza le labbra secche e non riesce fare a meno di sorridere. Per quanto tempo abbia passato a vagare nel buio, a temere di non farcela, è certo di aver fatto la cosa più giusta.  
Non sarebbe così felice adesso, altrimenti.  
Sherlock allunga la mano sulla sua, la stringe, l’accarezza con il pollice mentre i suoi occhi appena assonnati lo guardano con una punta di felicità che a John è nuova. “Ti stupirò,” esclama poi, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando le labbra sul dorso ruvido della mano.  
“In che senso?”  
“Lo vedrai.”  
John sfrega la guancia contro il cuscino e sospira, sistemandosi meglio sul letto e trascinando con sé il braccio di Sherlock, caldo contro il suo fianco. “Non sarebbe la prima volta che mi stupisci, ma aspetterò. Quindi, stupiscimi.”  
La stretta di Sherlock attorno alla sua vita è piacevole. Sospira, socchiudendo gli occhi e tirando le coperte fino alle spalle.  
Ha fatto la cosa giusta.

Per un lungo periodo, a John sembra di vivere in un miracolo.  
Sherlock sembra aver subito una metamorfosi – per fortuna, nemmeno troppo estrema: dal lasciar passare giorni prima di metter qualcosa sotto i denti, adesso si premura di mangiare almeno due volte al giorno; dorme e si sveglia con lui; riesce persino a lasciarsi andare alle sue scarse pulsioni sessuali, riempiendo il cuore di John di un qualcosa che non ha mai provato prima di quel momento, e a cui non crede troverà mai un nome.  
I primi giorni John fa fatica a credere che un comportamento simile possa perdurare e diventare un’abitudine, ma come Sherlock gli ha promesso, col passare del tempo l’atteggiamento del detective verso i suoi bisogni primari cambia, e si avvicina così spaventosamente alla normalità da stupirlo.  
Per l’appunto.  
È strano, ma gli piace. È contento di vederlo in forma, di vedere come abbia imparato a capire che non c’è alcun bisogno di ridursi alla fame per essere un genio. Vede il suo corpo acquistare nuove forme, il suo colorito diventare appena più sano – non può fare niente per quei cerotti alla nicotina, ma in fondo davanti a un cambiamento simile è qualcosa di non troppo conto.  
Sa che lo fa per lui, ed è questa la cosa che lo fa sentire meglio. Sherlock sta finalmente dietro se stesso così che lui non debba più preoccuparsene – o almeno, non come fa di solito. John si sente finalmente libero di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, di uscire di casa senza pensare alle condizioni in cui lo troverà una volta rientrato, di cucinare per entrambi e sapere che tutto quello che fa verrà apprezzato e mangiato.  
È un’aria nuova. 

Il cielo è bianco e denso, fastidioso per gli occhi; l’aria gelida scivola nei polmoni di John e li riempie di aghi che si sciolgono quando espira, lasciando il vapore a condensarsi davanti alla sua bocca.  
Febbraio è appena cominciato, l’inverno che continua a trascinarsi inesorabile obbligando le persone a infagottarsi in troppi strati di abiti, o a passare il tempo a letto.  
Non c’è molto movimento, in ambulatorio. I pochi intrepidi che vengono sono ancora abbastanza sani da poter stare fuori dal letto per una mezz’ora, mentre i meno coraggiosi si affidano al telefono.  
Non smette mai di squillare, in effetti.  
John sorride, quando per l’ennesima volta alza la cornetta del telefono e dall’altra parte sente la voce di Sherlock. La sua voce vibra eccitata e John sa benissimo cosa voglia dire.  
“Puoi andare via da lavoro?”  
“Chiedo a Sara se mi sostituisce. Dove ti trovo?”  
“Vauxhall. Ti aspetto fuori dalla metro.”  
John chiude la chiamata e sospira, lasciando il suo posto e allungando la mano sulla giacca.  
Era un po’ che non lo sentiva così felice. Un caso è sempre un caso, in fondo. 

I primi fiocchi di neve cadono sulla sua testa poco prima di prendere la Victoria Line, e si sciolgono nel calore della gente che preme contro il suo corpo nel vagone. Spera sia un caso rapido da risolvere – in realtà vorrebbe solo approfittare del tempo libero che gli rimarrà per riposarsi dal lavoro, ma in fondo correre per le strade di Londra non è mai stato così dannoso e anzi, di solito è sempre stato un ottimo metodo per scaricare la stanchezza, per cui non andrà in modo diverso, questa volta.  
Quando emerge da sottoterra, portando il suo naso al di fuori della stazione di Vauxhall, Sherlock è lì fuori che gli sorride, sporco di neve sulle spalle. Sulla testa ha quel tremendo berretto che John pensava odiasse – un tempo se ne sarebbe fregato, limitandosi ai soliti vestiti e lasciando alla neve libero accesso ai suoi capelli. John si stringe le braccia, guardandosi intorno. “Spero che valga la pena di star fuori con questo freddo.”  
“Oh, sicuramente John. Ne vale sempre la pena.”

John non sa per quale motivo la gelosia spinga le persone a compiere gesti estremi. Forse perché non è nella sua indole, forse perché trova assurdo, dopo tutto quello che ha visto durante la guerra, che qualcuno possa davvero concepire nella propria mente l’assurda idea di togliere la vita a qualcun altro per un sentimento così meschino.  
Eppure, succede. Succede costantemente, a giudicare dalle notizie sui giornali, dai telegiornali. Per questo si stupisce quando la signora Dalloway confessa, in un impeto di rabbia, che suo marito non è morto suicida, no. Gliel’ha legata lei, quella corda attorno al collo, e ha tirato su quel _sacco di patate ammuffito_ con tutta la forza che aveva conservato in corpo solo per quell’occasione. Non riesce a capire come la rabbia possa essere un movente così forte, né come un essere umano possa trovare il coraggio di fare una cosa simile - un tradimento vale davvero la vita di una persona? Per lui no, ma è evidente che il resto del mondo non la pensa allo stesso modo.  
Ciò che più lo turba, però, è il fatto che la signora Dalloway stringa tra le mani una pistola – lo spaventa che sia carica, lo spaventa come la donna agiti l’arma in preda al panico, gridando con tutta la forza che ha di non provare ad avvicinarla, perché non esiterà a premere il grilletto, in caso.  
John sa che lo farà. E lo fa, oh se lo fa.  
Lo sparo rimbomba nelle sue orecchie con violenza, facendogli stringere gli occhi. Il fischio che sente svanisce in un cumulo di rantoli che a John non piacciono per nulla. Fa in tempo a sentire la pistola cadere a terra, a vedere quella donna pazza scivolare sulle ginocchia e essere circondata dalla polizia che i suoi occhi sono su Sherlock, steso a terra con le mani che premono contro un addome già troppo sporco di sangue.  
“No,” sibila soltanto, mentre corre verso di lui e si sfila la giacca. Urla per un’ambulanza, mentre preme la stoffa contro le ferite e guarda Sherlock diventare pallido come un cencio – gli si stringe il cuore così tanto che per un momento smette di respirare. Alle sue spalle qualcuno sta chiamando un’ambulanza; John si chiede se farà in tempo ad arrivare prima che Sherlock decida che non ha più voglia di restare in vita.  
Gli tremano le mani. Sherlock lo guarda, scuotendo la testa. “Non ci pensare neanche,” dice – John sa che lo ha detto, perché dalle labbra dell’uomo non è uscito che un filo di voce, interrotto dal tremore violento che sta prendendo possesso dei suoi muscoli.  
“Non posso, Sherlock.”  
Le labbra di Sherlock sono di un rosa così pallido da sembrar bianco. Le vede muoversi lente, imploranti, ma John non può ascoltarlo adesso, perché il sangue comincia a imbrattare anche la sua giacca, e le sue mani, e il tempo è quello che è.  
Si ritrova a sperare di nuovo, nel giro di pochi mesi, che l’ambulanza arrivi in tempo per salvarlo, eppure si sente pronto a mettere un punto alla sua storia, se significa salvare Sherlock.  
Il mondo non può continuare a girare senza di lui. John, invece, è sacrificabile.  
Sposta una mano dall’addome di Sherlock ai suoi capelli già madidi di sudore. Non riesce a ignorare i suoi occhi spaventati – non dalla morte, ironicamente, o almeno non dalla sua – ma non può fermarsi.  
“Andrà tutto bene.” sussurra, e poi lascia cadere la giacca a terra.  
Non vuole fermarsi, è diverso.  
Trattiene l’aria nei polmoni, lasciando libere le sue mani di premere contro il corpo umido di Sherlock. Ha di nuovo le mani pregne di sangue come quando, in Afghanistan, ha salvato la vita di un uomo a discapito della sua spalla e di una vita fatta di dolori e difficoltà che ha imparato a sopportare solo grazie a Sherlock.  
Gli sembra di tornare indietro di anni; semplicemente, adesso sta rischiando la vita con cognizione di causa, ed è una cosa meravigliosa.  
Sente i muscoli dell’addome contrarsi, i vestiti bagnarsi lentamente. Non c’è dolore, non subito, perché lo shock protegge il suo cervello, impotente per il resto del suo corpo. Arriva assordante, pochi secondi più tardi, lì che preme come se qualcuno gli avesse appena infilato tre dita nello stomaco. Sente la testa ciondolare in avanti, assieme a tutto il suo corpo.  
Riesce a sentire la voce di Sherlock chiamarlo flebile, prima di cadergli addosso. Non capisce se il sangue che lo bagna sia il suo o quello di Sherlock, ma non importa.  
L’ultima cosa che vede, prima di lasciarsi andare, è lo sguardo spaventato di Sherlock che urla il suo nome in silenzio.  
Se lo farà bastare. 

L’odore asettico degli ospedali non gli è mai piaciuto.  
Sherlock ha sempre evitato di mettervi piede dentro, soprattutto quando era più giovane, perché per troppe volte sulla sua strada ha incontrato un ambulatorio, o un centro di disintossicazione; l’unica cosa che ha sempre desiderato, una volta ripulitosi dalla droga, è stata di stare lontano il più possibile da questi posti.  
Non è mai entrato in ospedale per qualcuno, finché non è arrivato John – e John fortunatamente non lo ha mai obbligato, volente o nolente, a passare del tempo dentro una stanza bianca, o almeno, non fino a pochi mesi prima. Per quanto la presenza di John lo obblighi a sopportare l’ambiente, ora come ora vorrebbe solo essere altrove, con o senza di lui. Invece, con una brutta sensazione nel fondo dello stomaco a fargli compagnia, si ritrova seduto davanti a un letto che per quanto ne sa potrebbe essere vuoto.  
John c’è e non c’è.  
“Apri gli occhi.”  
Ha perso il conto dei giorni. Potrebbero essere due, potrebbero essere venti. Quello che sa è che non saranno mai troppo pochi, che anche solo dieci minuti sarebbero stati insopportabile; purtroppo non sono dieci minuti.  
John c’è e non c’è.  
Sherlock cerca la sua mano sotto le coperte. Penserebbe che è piacevolmente calda, se non fosse che il corpo di John sta combattendo da giorni con un’infezione – vorrebbe defenestrare chiunque gli si sia avvicinato da quando sono in quell’ospedale, una manica di medici incompetenti che meriterebbe di stare per strada e non lì dentro. Ne accarezza il dorso e sospira, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con impazienza.  
“John, per favore.”  
Quando non parla, è il monitor a riempire i silenzi. L’elettrocardiogramma di John è rapido ma regolare – è l’unica cosa che grida a Sherlock che può ancora sperare di vedere quegli occhi blu sui suoi, l’unica che gli ricorda che c’è ancora speranza per entrambi. Sherlock non crede nei miracoli, eppure in questo momento pagherebbe per avere un potere anche solo lontanamente simile a quello di John. Potrebbe toccarlo e salvargli la vita.  
Ma appunto, i miracoli non esistono.  
“È meglio se ti svegli, John,” sussurra, avvicinando la sedia al letto e chinandosi sulla sua pancia; che importa se ha un’infezione? In ogni caso, in quello stato non sentirà dolore – e magari, se lo sentisse, potrebbe anche risvegliarsi, e alla fine andrebbe bene. “Se non ti svegli potrei uccidere quella donna con le mie mani.”  
Sherlock stringe la sua mano più forte. Vorrebbe sentire una reazione, sentire le dita muoversi e la sua voce lamentarsi del dolore alle dita, ma non succede niente. John ha gli occhi chiusi e un respiratore che gli permette di riempire e svuotare i polmoni, insieme alla totale incapacità di esprimere sentimenti o sensazioni.  
John non c’è, nonostante il suo corpo sia lì. John non c’è adesso e Sherlock ha paura che presto non ci sarà mai più.  
“Non sono un sentimentale, ma credimi se ti dico che non so quanto resisterei senza di te vicino. Non mi hai insegnato nulla su come ci si relaziona agli altri John. Sei sempre stato soltanto un filtro per rendere il mondo più sopportabile. Mi servi. Svegliati.”  
Non piange da così tanto tempo da essersi dimenticato come si fa. Piangere perché è il proprio corpo a comandarlo, e non per far finta di avere un cuore. Sente la pressione delle lacrime contro le palpebre, ma non riesce a lasciarsi andare. Sospira contro il lenzuolo bianco che copre il ventre di John, lo sfiora immaginando le ferite chiuse, ancora rosse, ancora infette.  
Lo immagina morto.  
“Per favore.”  
Chiude gli occhi. Riesce a sentire il battito del suo cuore, lì in fondo allo stomaco. Preferisce quello, al rumore costante e asfissiante del monitor di fianco al letto, è una cosa meno fredda, è qualcosa di reale, di vivo, poco importa che seguano lo stesso ritmo: il cuore di John non è una macchina dove una linea verde schizza su e giù per uno schermo nero in modo irritante.  
John non è una macchina. John è vivo sotto le sue dita, sarà vivo finché potrà sentire il suo cuore battergli nella pancia, sarà vivo finché sentirà il suo calore, finché Sherlock avrà speranza.  
Vorrebbe prendere a calci qualcosa. Affonda il naso sulla pancia di John, preme così forte che spera di provocare una reazione, qualunque cosa. E per un istante – un istante lungo da quando John è stato ricoverato – non succede nulla, tutto resta stabile – il silenzio, il battito del suo cuore, il bip fastidioso del monitor.  
È strano, come qualcosa possa sconvolgere l’esistenza di una persona con una minima variazione. Il respiro che accelera, la sala che si riempie di un rumore nuovo, la gola di Sherlock che si stringe così forte da non riuscire a far nulla di quello che vorrebbe fare. Trema, mentre allunga le mani sul campanello e lo preme con la poca forza che ha.  
“John,” chiama, e il suo nome è un sussurro spezzato che si perde nel suono rapido e ripetitivo del monitor.  
Sherlock fa un passo indietro, quando la sala viene invasa dai medici. Sente qualcuno prenderlo per le spalle per portarlo lontano dal letto, ma lui si muove solo di pochi metri, prima di cercare il viso di John in quella confusione.  
Lo vede, e il suo cuore si spezza.  
È la prima volta che piange da non ricorda più nemmeno quando. Potrebbe essere la sua prima volta e basta, per quel che ne sa: non ricorda di aver mai sentito la sua gola stringersi così tanto e bruciare, non ricorda di esser mai stato scosso così tanto dai singhiozzi. La mano amica sulle sue spalle è in fastidio che non vorrebbe, così come tutta quella gente attorno a John che non lo fa respirare, che lo tiene lontano da lui. Tutto accade così in fretta che non riesce a capire, tutto si muove così in fretta che non riesce a star dietro ad ogni singola cosa nemmeno volendo.  
Sherlock piange, finalmente, ma non capisce perché.  
E intanto, davanti a lui, John vede la luce.


End file.
